The Dragon Avatar
by sergiclover
Summary: About my character(Kevin), in his life as the next Avatar(after Korra), and a bunch of random adventures. He keeps them in a journal, and in the journal shows a detailed account of his life(from the age of 13 to beyond). Along the way, he discovers friends and family, as well as enemies and new powers
1. Prologue

Hi all. I'm Kevin. The only reason I'm doing this "journal" of my experiences is because if I die in some horrible way, at least the future people can have a record of my interesting and crazy life. Why my life would be interesting, I'll get to that later. But this is a basic introduction about me.

I'm a little chubby guy, around 5'2, and I weigh about 10 pounds more than the average kid my height and age. By the way, my age is 13, almost 14, in grade 8. I usually get pretty good grades in school, and I have a good group of friends.

That finishes the normal part of my introduction. Here's the weird part: I can airbend and waterbend, and I've been able to do it since I was eleven. But what's even weirder is that I didn't even need to practice it. It just came to me on a normal day;my birthday in fact.

* * *

 **Flashback**

I was in my bed, sleeping, and then BAM! I woke up feeling very excited, and with a strange rush. At the time, I didn't know that it was my newfound powers activating. However, I soon discovered them.

A few hours later, when I was in the middle of eating my cake at my house, a huge green dinosaur-lizard thing crashed into my house, damaging the family room, the dining room, and the study all with a swipe of his claws. My parents screamed and a few of my friends got out their phones to take pictures(I know, right?) and it seemed to look at me with its huge red eyes. For some reason, I felt drawn to this malevolent creature thing. But that didn't make me like it. I was still terrified when it wrapped its huge claws around me. It looked like it was about to fly away.

I, couldn't pull free by myself, so I yelled to be helped. Unfortunately, no one could help me, since I was about to be kidnapped by a dinosaur-lizard thing the size of the house! I kept on yelling, but my second yell was filled with new power and a huge tornado spiraled around me, startling my would-be kidnapper, as he dropped me. Fortunately, I didn't fall on my face because my tornado gently lowered me to the ground. I felt a huge surge of power, and all the taps and toilets burst simultaneously, and rushed towards me. I did **NOT** want to be drowned by toilet water, so I directed it to the dinosaur thing, intending to blind it and hopefully get as far away from it as possible. What actually happened was much more awesome, because the flood of water turned into a giant icicle spear about twice my size(and width) and struck it in the face(under its left eye). It roared in pain, a deafening roar that lifted up most of the carpet and broke every single appliance. Again, my new powers saved me and my friends and my parents, so they wouldn't be hurt.

It staggered and fell down, destroying our fence. I ran towards it, my fear gone, and started to chase it away. I'm sure it would have put more of a fight, but the fact that it still had my icicle in its eye pretty much made it useless. Still it managed to wreck the whole second floor by breathing a huge column of fire. It made me angry, because my laptop was there and filled with every saved picture I had of a whole bunch of sexy men. My anger refueled my strength, and I turned my icicle back into water, and then resolidified it to stab his other eye with a smaller icicle. Again, he roared in agony, but instead of falling down he flew upwards and was gone in a blink of an eye.

I sighed with relief as I had managed to drive off such a huge monster. But there was still work to do. After defeating the monster, my adrenaline was pretty much gone, so summoning a lot of water was very hard. Thankfully, I was able to extinguish all of the flames. Sadly, that took my remaining energy, and I fell on my face.

 **End Flashback**

* * *

So there, that's the beginning of my journal. I know, a little boring and not that great, but then again not all introductions are. I tried my best, so I hope that you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 1: A Typical Day Part 1

So, my first journal entry was a little boring. Eh, I'm not good at introductions, like I said.

* * *

This morning, was a typical day in Gr.8. I woke up at around 7:00, made myself breakfast. My bus usually comes around at 7:40 a.m, and I could usually get ready in about 10 minutes, but I decided to go on my laptop, which was supposed to be for educational purposes, but eh, I wanted to watch something before the bus came. So I opened up my laptop. However, my laptop decided to stall for about 10 minutes(loading updates, turning on, and generally wasting my valuable time). When I finally logged in, I was only able to watch one video, and it was a short video.

"What are you still doing HERE?" my mom asked, suddenly appearing behind me. Sometimes, I swear she also had magic powers.

"I... uh.." I stammered(brilliant, I know right?)

"Get to school, now! You'll miss the bus!"

"I can't. It's already..." I glanced at my clock, "7:52! I already missed the bus!"

"And whose fault is it?"

"Mine?"

"Yes! Now, you know what to do; use your powers!"

So, that's exactly what I did. I stepped out of my house, did some stretching, some exercises, and got ready to run. I don't know if I mentioned this before, but, with my air-bending, I could run as fast as well, the wind. You know how tornados spin really fast? Well, I could run at that speed, and more, if I pushed myself enough. With that speed, I no longer needed to blend in. You could only see a blur racing past you. Anyways, so I went, dodging cars and trucks as the "wind", racing to catch up to the bus. I was already starting to tire; my stamina wasn't that good. Finally, after what felt like 10 minutes, I caught up with the bus and landed on the roof.

By then, we were already at the school, so I jumped down and raced in the doors, running into one of my teachers. I apologized quickly and retreated, embarassed, first to my locker, then to the water fountain, and finally my class. Before first period started, I was talking with some of my friends. Then, the bell rang, and in walked my math teacher, ready to teach us about the "wonder" of mathematics. Fortunately, the lesson wasn't too boring(mainly because I wasn't really paying attention), and near the end, we were assigned homework, which was pretty simple. After I finished, I started to annoy one of the girls at my desk. She's pretty, with long brown hair, and beautiful brown eyes to match with an equally pleasing face. She was also really easy to annoy and to make her laugh, so that's exactly what I did. I kept pestering Luiza until the bell rang, and it was second period.

Second period was french, and since french class is really easy, it would be boring to describe. The third period was religion, and it was taught by my favourite teacher, Mr. Podgorski. The reason I really liked him was because he was one of those relaxed, but still capable of teaching and being strict. He was also one of the younger teachers, so I guess he had a better understanding of our plight known as school. Another reason I liked him was because he actually looked nice, and didn't dress like most of the male teachers at our school, but being a gym teacher(mainly), he kind of had to be unique, so he wasn't all one of those suit-wearing no-nonsense teachers. I could go on and on about how much I like him, but I'll spare you the details. Anyways, my third period class was just learning about the beatitudes, and stuff, nothing complex.

My final period before lunch was language. Again, like french, language(English) is quite easy, so I'm not going to describe it. But at lunch, this is where things got more interesting.

* * *

I liked to air-bend during recess, because I usually played basketball with a whole bunch of people in my grade(there was about 10 regulars, excluding me), so no one could tell who had "hacked" any shots. I usually favoured some people and denied the others. Normally, I would be neutral, but when someone deserved it, I would help or deny their shots. While I was looking at who had the ball, I heard something whiz past my face.

"LOOK OUT!" A soccer ball shot past me and slammed into the wall, creating a deafening thud. _That was close._ I thought.

I tried not to be mad as I handed it back to the guy. Then, I looked around, got the ball, and went about 20 feet out to score a perfect swish. The others stared at me in shock. I laughed a little and said, "Ha. That was an amazingly lucky shot. You know me, 90% luck and 10% skill." That broke the ice. Time seemed to continue moving again. We played until the bell rang. I decided not to be a showoff, and only made 3 pointers(with my actual skill). Then the bell rang, and we all headed back into our classes, eager for the day to finish.

By the way, I'm only writing about half of today. I'll do more later.


	3. Chapter 2: A Typical Day Part 2

So, in the last chapter, you saw the morning half of my day. It was really exciting, huh? You must be at the "edge of your seat", *praying* to see the rest of my story.

* * *

In the beginning of the 5th period, I had Mr. Podgorski again. I might have mentioned this, but I have him for 3 of my classes. My first class with him was religion. My next class was science. Yay, I LOVE science. By the way, I'm being sarcastic, because it's not all dramatic as the TV shows or comics make them out to be. For instance, in some TV shows, like in the origins of superheroes. It's like, "Oh, no! The (chemical) is reacting with the (acid) in an irregular way! Don't go down!" And then, an "AAAAAHHH! What's happening to ME?!"And then, the guy finds himself sleeping outside in another area, and doesn't remember what happened before.

In real life, science is just doing notes, and other stuff, based on chapters and units and other things. You have to do learn about vocab words and some theories in science. It sounds totally, exciting right? Yeah, try not even close. Still, I'm pretty good at science, and in my 1st report card I got an 88, so I think I should be fine this year. Anyways, I was in class kind of paying attention, as we were learning something in french and I decided to talk with some of my friends in class. Fortunately, the lesson didn't seem too important, because a lot of other people were talking as well. Finally, the bell rang, and science class was over. The next one was gym class(which was everyday) with him as well.

Gym class was better than science, but not by much. We were in cross country week this week, and we ran about 2km, through the forest, then through the track once, and going to the forest nearby the school(leading to the pathway). I was running this time out of my natural pace, which wasn't quick, but it was still tiring. Yes, I know. I could have just made myself less out of breath or run more quickly, but that might reveal my secret. So, I just ran all the way to the finish under my own power. To my surprise, I was in the top 10, even though I didn't run fast. Soon after everybody had finished, with one of my friends in the last place, the bell rang and we headed back in to change and go to our lockers. I raced in and out of the change room to get to my locker quickly because I needed to arrive at my locker faster than the sea of people could come. I might be exaggerating, but in reality, there is a lot of people going to the bus at the same time, so sometimes it was like being stuck in a traffic jam.

I made it to my locker, grabbed my things, and put them in my bag. Some of my friends were close to my locker, so I decided to make some quick small talk. Then, I headed out to my bus, and got on. The bus ride itself only took about 15 minutes, so when I got home, it was almost 3:00. Since I had no homework today(which happened more often than you'd except), I went on my laptop to watch some videos. Before I knew it, I had to pick up my little brother, who acts like a 2 year old girl. He cries so much, he sucks his thumb, he has bowel problems, and other stuff. Strangely enough, he usually acts all tough and tries to beat me up(it's so irritating at times, I just want to blow him away). Anyhow, I went to the bus stop and talked with some of my other friends. When the bus arrived, I walked him home.

"Kevin?"

"You poo, what do you want?"

"You're a poo! I'm going to beat you up!" he shouted furiously, and I looked at his face. It was so serious, it was like he actually could for a moment.

"You have to catch me first, ugly slowpoke!"

He charged at me, but I laughed and jogged backwards, smirking at his futile attempts to catch me. When we came back, he immediately went to watch TV, and I went on my laptop, eager to return to my video. At about 4:20, my mom arrived. I went to go play outside, and I got out almost everyone on my street, and we decided to play soccer. Now, I didn't really like soccer, nor was I good at it, so it wasn't really fun until the most awesome thing happened.

So, I had the ball, and I ran towards the net. Obviously, someone was defending me, so I had to pass him. Normally, it wasn't easy to do, but today I just felt really lucky, as if I'd drank the Lucky Potion(Harry Potter), so I went to do a risky move. This move was basically grabbing the ball with your legs, jumping up and releasing the ball around the guy. Sounds easy, right? Well today it was, and the next thing I did was even better, because I megged the next guy, and then flicked the ball upwards, heading it to my friend, who headed into the net. You might be wondering why I thought it was awesome, because that sounds really simple. Let me just say, for you, because I don't know who is reading this. Sadly, that was the only phenomenal trick that happened. Still, I had a fun time, playing outside until about 6:00, when everyone went home.

After dinner, I basically just watched TV until my showering time. You can guess the rest, I went to sleep. Except, there was something wrong with my room. There was another presence there. I casually manipulated some air into a ball and waited, sitting on my bed. It came closer, and I threw the ball. In mid flight, the ball molded into a nice arrow shape that embedded itself in the thing, who growled and went away. I spent a few more minutes looking around, until I was satisfied enough to go to sleep, waiting for the next morning to come.


	4. Chapter 3: A Surprise For Me

Hi all. I'm Kevin. The only reason I'm doing this "journal" of my experiences is because if I die in some horrible way, at least the future people can have a record of my interesting and crazy life. Why my life would be interesting, I'll get to that later. But this is a basic introduction about me.

I'm a little chubby guy, around 5'2, and I weigh about 10 pounds more than the average kid my height and age. By the way, my age is 13, almost 14, in grade 8. I usually get pretty good grades in school, and I have a good group of friends. I'm also gay, with a crush on my teacher(more on him later), as well as a bunch of other sexy men.

That finishes the normal part of my introduction. Here's the weird part: I can airbend and waterbend, and I've been able to do it since I was eleven. But what's even weirder is that I didn't even need to practice it. It just came to me on a normal day;my birthday in fact.

 **Flashback**

I was in my bed, sleeping, and then BAM! I woke up feeling very excited, and with a strange rush. At the time, I didn't know that it was my newfound powers activating. However, I soon discovered them.

A few hours later, when I was in the middle of eating my cake at my house, a huge green dinosaur-lizard thing crashed into my house, damaging the family room, the dining room, and the study all with a swipe of his claws. My parents screamed and a few of my friends got out their phones to take pictures(I know, right?) and it seemed to look at me with its huge red eyes. For some reason, I felt drawn to this malevolent creature thing. But that didn't make me like it. I was still terrified when it wrapped its huge claws around me. It looked like it was about to fly away.

I, couldn't pull free by myself, so I yelled to be helped. Unfortunately, no one could help me, since I was about to be kidnapped by a dinosaur-lizard thing the size of the house! I kept on yelling, but my second yell was filled with new power and a huge tornado spiraled around me, startling my would-be kidnapper, as he dropped me. Fortunately, I didn't fall on my face because my tornado gently lowered me to the ground. I felt a huge surge of power, and all the taps and toilets burst simultaneously, and rushed towards me. I did **NOT** want to be drowned by toilet water, so I directed it to the dinosaur thing, intending to blind it and hopefully get as far away from it as possible. What actually happened was much more awesome, because the flood of water turned into a giant icicle spear about twice my size(and width) and struck it in the face(under its left eye). It roared in pain, a deafening roar that lifted up most of the carpet and broke every single appliance. Again, my new powers saved me and my friends and my parents, so they wouldn't be hurt.

It staggered and fell down, destroying our fence. I ran towards it, my fear gone, and started to chase it away. I'm sure it would have put more of a fight, but the fact that it still had my icicle in its eye pretty much made it useless. Still it managed to wreck the whole second floor by breathing a huge column of fire. It made me angry, because my laptop was there and filled with every saved picture I had of a whole bunch of sexy men. My anger refueled my strength, and I turned my icicle back into water, and then resolidified it to stab his other eye with a smaller icicle. Again, he roared in agony, but instead of falling down he flew upwards and was gone in a blink of an eye.

I sighed with relief as I had managed to drive off such a huge monster. But there was still work to do. After defeating the monster, my adrenaline was pretty much gone, so summoning a lot of water was very hard. Thankfully, I was able to extinguish all of the flames. Sadly, that took my remaining energy, and I fell on my face.

 **End Flashback**

So there, that's the beginning of my journal. I know, a little boring and not that great, but then again not all introductions are. I tried my best, so I hope that you enjoyed it.


End file.
